The Relationship that Never Was
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Owen and Tosh had come to realize they loved each other before; before Gwen joined, before Diane, before Mary and Tommy, before even Suzie. After Katie. But a member of Adam's family had come to pay them a visit.


**Owen and Tosh had come to realize they loved each other before; before Gwen ever joined, before Diane, before Mary and Tommy. After Katie. But a member of Adam's family had come to pay them a visit.**

Tosh and Owen woke up in each other's arms in his apartment, as the sun rose. An hour before they were supposed to be up. Tosh looked up from Owen's bare chest, and met his smiling face.

"Good morning." He greeted and she smiled in return; it was infectious. She put her hand on his face gently, and he covered her hand with his.

"Good morning." She replied, and they kissed once or twice before settling against each other again. "Maybe we should get some more sleep, there's still an hour before we need to get to work." Tosh said. Owen looked down at her and picked her chin up so she could meet his eyes, then took his hand away.

"Or we could do something else." He said, and kissed her again. She returned it and pulled away before he could kiss her again

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Nothing before than a bit of morning sex, is there?" He asked. She laughed

"I wouldn't think I was the best at this." She replied, and Owen shifted to look at her better. "I mean, having so little practice." She laughed.

"Now that is nonsense." Owen said. "You are quite simply, the best I've ever had." He stated. Tosh stared at him and smiled slightly.

"You are too." She replied. Owen looked away in satisfaction

"Well, of course. I'm your first, aren't I?" He asked rhetorically. She hit his side and he crouched in pretend pain.

"That's not funny." She laughed.

"It's a little funny." He replied, then snuck his head into the crevice between her shoulder and neck, nibbling on her skin and making her laugh even more. It was her sensitive spot, as he'd learned in the past five days of her spending her days, and nights, at his place. Between the four of them at Torchwood, there was nothing to report for the past week, so Tosh and Owen had been spending a lot more time with each other. Which prompted Tosh to ask Owen out, their first date to go well, and their feelings for each other to come to light. Tosh had loved him from the first sight of him, even with his bad attitude and her past kept her from ever saying it until now. Owen started to see Tosh in a different light after she admitted it. She was his mate, sure, but she was cute. She was smart, and she had even his back, when he felt no one else could. And from how they'd gotten on, even when he'd yelled at her numerous times, he knew she wouldn't leave him or let him down. She loved him, it was that simple. And because of that, he loved her.

She said. He turned and got the rest of his clothes on, then waited for Tosh. She began putting her hair up when he came to her and put his hand on hers; she turned around and stared at him.

"No, leave it down." He asked, running his fingers from his other hand through it. "It looks good down." He added. It was a bit long, touching her shoulders. But it looked beautiful on her. She smiled and kissed him.

"Okay." She replied, and Owen looked down at her. He kissed her again and she returned it, just a peck, but Owen enjoyed it too much, and deepened the kiss, backing her up against the wall. She had her hand in his hair when she pulled on it to keep him from going further. "We're supposed to be going to work now, remember?" She asked. Owen merely shook his head and she smiled. She pecked his lips one more time. "Otherwise Jack's going to wonder where we were." She prompted. He shrugged.

"Let him find out." He murmured and she bit her lip. But as soon as his lips met hers again, she grabbed her purse. She pulled away and smiled with a raised eyebrow, holding Owen's keys out to him.

"We're not staying in then." He said in disappointment. She shook her head and walked to the door and kissed him. He went after her, trying to pinch her side but she threw the door open and escaped through the open doorway, not before Owen got past it and grabbed ahold of her and they laughed together and kissed against the wall on the stair rail. Tosh found Owen's hand and gripped it, then tugged on him as she led him out to the car park.

When they got to Torchwood, Tosh took Owen's hand and tried not to look around for Ianto or Jack, knowing now that Owen didn't care if anyone found out. She got to her desk, and Owen went to his, they shared smiles until Ianto came in and Jack emerged from his office.

"Good morning" Ianto greeted everyone, everyone did the same in kind, and Jack came down with them.

"Let's look a little farther out from the rift than usual; I'm thinking we're missing something out there." He said. Tosh nodded and started typing. Jack walked past Owen after patting his shoulder and went to talk to Ianto, after that Owen concentrated on his own work. It was a good hour before the beeping started. A disturbance, probably weevils. Tosh pulled it up and everyone pooled around her chair. Jack put his hand on her chair and Owen touched her shoulder with his own, trying to see.

"Whatever it is, it's going down Betsey Avenue pretty fast." She said, and soon Jack shot off. Owen shot off as well but noted that he had wanted Tosh to come with. He looked back to her and she was already looking at him.

"Be careful." She told him and he smiled.

"Since it's you that's asking," He said and she grinned as she turned back to her computer monitor. As Owen went past the open door, he didn't notice a peculiar creature, waiting for everyone to be gone. He slipped past and went unnoticed by even Tosh. Little did they know, that creature would change their lives.

 **I know that this is probably not how Tosh and Owen would leave the apartment even if they had spent five days together, but I got a little carried away. I do ship Towen a lot harder than Janto, and honestly I prefer Jwen more.**


End file.
